Secret
by PSINess1
Summary: Uno de los smashers a muerto... O eso quere alguien que lo crean. ¿Que pasara por su mente? (Inspirado en Secret - The pierces)


**Vaya... Ya a pasado un año desde que empece en fanfiction, escribí varias historias, hice muchos amigos y cambiado vidas desde entonces...**

**Buanou, aqui tengo otra historia, esta inspirada en la cancion "Secret - The Pierces" (Que originalidad, lo se...)**

**DISCLAMER: Super Samsh Bros. y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Nintendo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene la muerte de un par de personajes**

**Solo me queda por decir, que _los personajes que protagonizan l_****a historia serán a la imaginación del lector.**

**Secret**

* * *

Era de noche en la mansión smash, se encontraba completamente en un profundo silencio, estaba tan callado que era como si no hubiese ninguna alma allí, cuando de pronto...

¡CRASH!

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose resonó, todos estupefactos ante aquel repentino sonido, fueron corriendo carcomidos por la curiosidad, otros solo fueron por casualidad. Al estar en el unto de origen de aquel estruendo, se encontraron con lo que parecía varios pedazos de cristal rotos en pedazos, demás de que unos estaban cubiertos de un espeso liquido rojo, siendo tachado como sangre al instante, pero la pregunta era... ¿A quien le pertenecía?

Esa situación puso preocupados a todos, cuando uno de los mas jóvenes de la mansión por casualidad habré un armario que se encontraba en la habitación, para su desgracia, un cuerpo cayo al suelo, era el de uno de los considerados mejores peleadores de todos, su mirada muerta estaba fija en el joven que lo dejo salir, ademas de que su cuello tenia un leve corte dejando ver también un hilo de sangre, y con su mano derecha sujetaba un trozo de vidrio grande y empapado con ese líquido, aparte que su mano se había lastimado también. Esa no era una escena agradable para cualquiera.

Unos gritaron horrorizados, otros sudaron frío, y uno de solo se quedó callado viendo el cuerpo del difunto.  
Este solo salió de la habitación pensativo, muchos han de creer que este cometió suicidio, pero este peleador, el cual se le considero rival de aquel, sabía la verdad de su muerte. Era un secreto que guardar, así que lo mejor era ponerlo en su bolsillo hasta que el torneo termine; después de todo, ¿cuan malo puede ser mantener algo así en anonimato.

Los días pasaron desde entonces, como se esperaba, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que se suicidio. Pero la preocupación lo puso cada día su paranoia. Cuando veía que alguien le sonreía, insinuaba que sabia eso y le ah contado alguien mas su secreto. También se preguntaba porque algunas personas abrían la boca cuando se trataba de sus hazañas mas oscuras y perversas. Estas cosas teóricamente quemaban su mente, conviertiandola en un infierno, sobretodo cuando la gente habla bastante a su alrededor, sintiendo como lo juzgaban con esos sonidos.

Hasta que una persona, quien es de esas personas que llamar "mejor amigo" noto que estaba muy tenso, pero no el porque.  
Estos no intercambiaron palabras pero su amigo se le quedo viendo a los ojos, expresaban sentimientos tan negativos que lo dejaron somnoliento. ¿Lo habría hipnotizado con los secretos que guardaba en lo mas profundo de su alma?

Agito su cabeza tratando de negar esa tonta suposición. Cambiando de tema, recapacito con eso de ser el único en saber "eso", quizás lo mejor sea decírselo. Le preocupaba que hablara de ello con alguien, en especial Master Hand. Pero si decidía no decirle, se volvería demente. Después de soltar un suspiro, agita un poco a su amigo despertandolo y teniendo su atención completa.

-A...a...ah...- Decía intentando decir su nombre.

-¿Si?...- Respondió con frialdad sabiendo lo que intentaba hacer.

-Tengo algo que decirte pero...- Decía entrecortadamente para después soltar un suspiro. -...Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.-

-Lo prometo.- Respondió indiferente, siendo algo común en su personalidad.

-Lo juras por tu vida.- Pregunto de manera seria, sorprendiendo mas al otro.

-Lo juro por mi vida.- Agrego poniéndose también serio.

Entonces el primer portador del secreto respiro hondo mientras miraba a la ventana, que por cierto mostraba el cielo nocturno.

-Yo... Yo... !YOLOMATE!...- Exclamo tan rápido que su amigo no entendió, deduciendo eso con su mirada. -Yo... mate a...- Murmuro con una gran inquietud.

-...¿E-Estas bromeando verdad?- Pregunto ante aquel impacto, a lo que asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero recuerda, me prometiste no decirle nada a nadie. Y en el caso de que no cumplas tu promesa, te matare ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto mas calmado como si fuese algo normal.

-Si...- Dijo rascándose la nuca con incomodidad.

...

Y entonces los días pasaron... desde que le comento a su amigo sobre su secreto, sintió un poco da calma, las cosas le eran normales, como si nunca hubiese matado a quien consideraba "una escoria"...

Aunque otra inquietud crecía en su interior. Y era el si esta otra persona no le encajaría una daga en la espalda. Siendo sacado de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de algo al pasar por un corredor, otra persona se la había acercado, sentía que no era nada bueno.

-Oye... Master Hand te esta llamando, mejor ve a su oficina.- Dijo para luego irse corriendo.

**_Mas tarde..._**

Estaba impactado. Era un hecho inevitable. Estaba fuera del torneo permanentemente. Resulta ser que de una "extraña" manera, se entero de que fue el responsable de la muerte reciente. No tardo unos segundos en concluir de quien era la culpa.

Ya cuando se hizo de noche, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos mientras se ponía unos guantes negros y repetía lentamente y de una manera siniestra _"Me juraste que nunca lo dirías..." _estaba furioso por dentro, la persona a la que le había tenido confianza, fue la que apuñalo su espalda. Eso no se quedaría sin una sanción.

Se paro frente a su habitación, debía estar solo ya que su compañero esta bajo tierra en estos momentos. Entonces se limito a abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que las luces estaban encendías, deduciendo que el estaba despierto.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, jadeo sorprendido. La mirada del asesino le puso los pelos de punta, por su expresión sabia lo que pasaría.

-E-Espera, no fue como tu cre-e...- No había podido acabar la frase porque el de guantes comenzó a estrangular su cuello. En el proceso forcejeo, pero al final callo inconsciente. Lo había matado.

Entonces no sabia que hacer, había matado a 2 personas, no podría estar en la mansión mas tiempo. No tenia mas amigos. Y pensar que todo ocurrió hace poco tiempo.

Con la esperanza de al menos encubrir este crimen, comenzó a escribir una nota de suicidio, para hacerles creer que el se había quitado la vida. Cuando termino la leyó para analizar el contenido, y solo sonrió viendo que era convincente.

Pero dejando eso sobre la cama, se acerco al marco de la ventana para ver la luna. Pensando en los últimos días, antes de convertirse en un asesino vengativo. Todo fue tan rápido.

-...Solo 2 pueden guardar un secreto si uno de ellos esta...- Murmuraba con la mirada baja.

-...Muerto.- Concluyo una voz que le heló la sangre. Se volteo para ver a su amigo, quien aun seguía con vida, para seguido empujarlo por la ventana, cayendo a su muerte definitiva.

Fin

* * *

**Y asi concluye esta corta historia...**

**Si les gusto, ponganlo en favoritos. Comenten que les parecio y quienes participaron en esta historia para sus perspectivas...**

**Y ahora, como siempre digo, comenten y a favoritos... ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
